


Crossed blades will blunt

by Pootz



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootz/pseuds/Pootz
Summary: Ciel is sent to a banquet by the Queen to eliminate the biggest threat there. At first it's not completely clear who it could be, but after the murder of the host himself, Ciel's job gets easier by far. But the Lady Argentum, a girl with a wish for blood , has other plans. What happens with a sharp mind if there is another?





	1. Preparations for the match

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. My excuse is for this time that this is my first and possibly my last story. This does not contain any shipping, but it hints to a few. The "reader" is already pretty developed as a character and appearance. But I can't stop you from imagining your own ideas, so imma just let ya!!  
> I don't know the common signs for input refences so I will be using a few of my own! 
> 
> (N) - is your first- and second name.

The invitations arrived on Thursday the 25th of that month. An invitation from Duke Roseville for Earl Phantomhive, he asked the Earl for this visit as an old friend to his father. Unwilling to go and almost certainly wanting to just discard of the letter without response the young earl sent for his butler to discard of the invitation. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the surprise visit of the Queen’s royal butlers; Grey and Phipps, convincing the earl that he should be going to this event, for the queen had a plan for the evening. Though obedient to the queen he hissed in disgust afterwards, only to the amusement of his butler.  
(In another manor, a few hours earlier)  
“Very well, I’ll be hosting the banquet then, Lady Argentum” Duke Roseville said.  
“But on the condition of it being a masquerade” He said with a smile. The lady chuckled and smiled kindly at the man.  
“As you wish sir, after all, this is your banquet” she only replied. They toasted afterwards and soon the duke was on his merry way. Her last words to him were: “I will take care of the invitations then, if you don’t mind, Duke Roseville”. They had departed at 2 in the afternoon, after a last glass of red wine. The lady had then once again read the letter the queen had sent her.

Dear lady (N) Argentum,  
I have some unfinished businesses with the Duke Leonard Roseville, he is by todays standings active in the opium business and is said to have sided with a rebellion in south Africa. He is a threat to the crown and I want you to take this matter into your hands. I do not want to be disappointed by yet another one of my trusted royals. So, I want you to observe my most loyal watchdog in work. You will not interfere with his work, I expect his report and work to aid us both.  
Sincerely Alexandrina Victoria. 

She was angered, the queen did not believe in her. (N) believed it was because of her age and status, a young girl, unmarried, an unheard thing. She wasn’t even betrothed. But she had thorns and wasn’t that dumb and naïve as one would think. Her servants sent out the letter to the queen, that she had arranged everything for her liking. It wasn’t either for Lady (N) to know who would arrive at the Roseville mansion in two days. But she knew more than the queen. There will be one more guest to count. 

A lady isn't just a title one is gifted with, they just don't play with open cards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day before the banquet. Ciel and the reader finally meet! And everybody prepares for the next day a bit differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I really want feedback, so write every single thought you have in the comments. Honestly, I wanna know it all! My original idea was actually to have the feelings build up slowly, you know, like they usally do IRL, 'cause I like ideas based in reality, like it could really happen.  
> Okay enough talk. Go ahead and read lt;3

Friday 26th – Day of preparations 

The lady woke up to her maid drawing back the curtains in her bedroom. She rose without a sound and turned facing the wall opposite of the window. “Open the window Marie” the lady spoke softly and shortly thereafter the song of the world could be heard. “For todays breakfast we have bourbon vanilla galette with a cup of lady grey tea, my lady” The lady took the cup from her maiden and started sipping from it “For today is a suitor planned to arrive for this afternoon” her maiden spoke while dressing her lady in a pale lilac dress with pink flowers embroidered at the hem. “Do we have any conformation of my guest for tomorrow?” the lady said dismissing every thought of who her older sister might have sent to her. “We are still expecting the response my lady” her maid said, she only nodded. “How much time until my company is expected to arrive?” (N) said, getting worried that her plans for today could be ruined by some man wanting to fix her life by completely robbing her of it. She had important preparations to do and needed to make sure her guest wouldn’t interrupt her.

(Phantomhive manor)  
“Sebastian, I want you to find out everything you can about Duke Roseville. He strikes me as rather suspicious” Ciel said while examining the letter for the tenth time now. “Yes, my lord” his butler responded with a bow before exiting the room. Ciel was already irritated by this man, he knew him for barely an evening and was already sure to know his character, just by the way his letter was written.  
(a cup of tea later)  
A knock on Ciel’s door was heard and shortly thereafter his butler entered again “My lord I have returned” he said and held a scroll in front of him before unwinding it and revealing how big it was and thereby putting Ciel’s thoughts into shame for belittling this man “read it” Ciel order and prepared to listen to it all. In his mind were already many thoughts playing around. What was this man planning? Why did he want to meet him so badly? Was it an attempt to in-trap him? Why a masquerade of all thing? Would Ciel know who he would be?  
“My lord, this man has a lot more secrets than he might let on” Sebastian said with a smirk and started reading the duke’s biography and only stopping at points that might be of interest for the earl.  
(back to the lady (N))  
It was getting warmer whilst the sun was slowly to rising whilst the time went on, the lady was now in her carriage, on her way to the city. With her were five of her most sufficient butlers and by both her maid, Marie, and first footman, Laurence. The carriage came to a stop and Laurence helped her out shortly followed by her maid she turned around to her staff “I want you to find out the name of every person you see buying a mask today, I expect you back here at 7, there will be a carriage escorting you back. I will take my leave earlier, are my instructions clear?” she said as clear as possible “yes, ma’am” they responded in an almost union, she dismissed them with a nod before turning to Laurence “Keep an eye out for a young lady with your similar blonde hair and freckles, she should go by the name of Grace Rachel Bellgold” Laurence bowed slightly “yes, my lady”. She walked to the first shop and was met by a lady in her mid-thirties “how can I help you miss?” She said with an obvious faked smile. The lady returned the smile “show me the dress called ‘Spring lustre’” she said.  
(Ciel pov)  
It is a pity I must spend precious time and money on such a thing as a ball-mask. “Come now my lord, it was part of the dress-code to wear a mask and you wouldn’t want such an embarrassment as not following such simply codes?” my butler said. Oh, how I hated it, but he was right, it would not be ideal if I stand out by such ridiculous means. But then it would also mean I would have to get one for Sebastian as well, he would otherwise stand out even more than he already does with his odd appearance.  
The time past smoothly and we arrived in London. Sebastian went out first and I followed him, my walking cane in hand. The city was busy, it was such a pain to me and I couldn’t think of a single reason to do this for amusement. We went into a jewellery and I looked around, I noticed a man dressed in a butler uniform glancing at me before looking at a woman entering the shop. “How may I help you sir?” the shopkeeper asked whilst approaching me “we are looking for a mask” Sebastian answered. “Oh, sure of course. Do you have anything in mind, sir?” he asked “Anything will do” I said, trying to cut this as short as possible. The man nodded and showed us the masks, I couldn’t care less “what do you think my lord?” Sebastian said, I sighed silently and chose a dark blue mask, that looked like a butterfly, but what was important to me was that it covered my eye and would hide my identity. “excellent choice good sir” the shopkeeper said and smiled “we will take this one as well” I said and just grabbed a random mask from the bunch, it was a black bird mask. “Of course, sir” he responded. He ran over to the counter and wrote, what I presumed to be the check, something before looking up with a smile “And under what name, good sir?” “Earl Ciel Phantomhive” I responded, it was almost over. After the payment I noticed that the man in the butler uniform looked at us. “Sebastian do you see him?” I whispered, he looked up and nodded slightly. The man walked out shortly thereafter. We followed him, without him noticing us. Where was he heading?  
(Your Pov)  
I was now making my way slowly back to my carriage, dragging my will behind me and internally cursing my sister for doing this to me. “My lady is everything alright?” Marie asked, I took a deep breath in and looked up at her, she smiled at me and continued “It is only for a few hours and besides, the chef has prepared a delicacy for you” her attempt to cheer me up was very successful, but I was mentally slapping myself for another reason. I was taking this whole ordeal to personally, it was just a simple task I had to fulfil, and it would all be alright again, yet, I chose to make a scene out of it. I realized that I wasn’t ready still, it would take a little longer for me to be it, but I couldn’t focus on that now. “Laurence, go find my butlers, I don’t think it will make a lot of sense to keep them out here” I said. He nodded and started to fade into the crowds of people around me and my maid. “Marie, I will go help him, you stay by the carriage and inform them that I will return shortly. If I’m not by 2 you can start to worry” I said and before she could protest I turned and walked into the crowds of people around me.  
(15 minutes later)  
I was now looking for my second butler, I’m sure Laurence fetched the other three already. There, he was walking in a firm tempo to the next store, so I decided to confront him in there. I entered after a boy in my age and a tall man walked right into me “I am truly sorry my lady, I did not mean to walk in to you” he apologized. I was a bit taken aback of the sudden impact, I wasn’t used to people ignoring that “Oh no, it was completely on my behalf, I was simply not looking where I was going” I said and tried pushing past them to find my butler, somewhere hiding in this store, how humiliating. But before I could walk past the boy, he turned and looked at me, with clear ocean blue eyes. “excuse me, sir, I have someone I have to meet here” I said and walked past them both.  
(Normal pov)

Ciel was surprised about the woman’s behaviour and decided to keep an eye on her. “Sebastian, go look for that butler, that woman seems suspicious” Ciel told his butler, Sebastian nodded and made his way towards the butler. The shop was huge, with two floors, on the lower were mostly dresses but on the upper were more jewellery and ornaments. (N) noticed soon that the boy was following her and decided she wanted to confront him. She walked into the dressing room hall and he followed her but kept a certain distance to her. She quickly hid in one of the rooms around the corner which led back to the clothing, he kept on walking until he stopped right in front of her dressing room, she dragged him into it and covered his mouth with her hand and handkerchief. He looked at her surprised, then angry and yanked down her arm shortly before he scolded her “what the devil are you doing?” she huffed slightly “I would like to know by what name my shadow goes” (N) returned at him. “I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household and I was only following you because of your suspicious behaviour” the earl said, trying to defend his title. ‘He really is just a boy’ lady (N) thought before answering him “I always thought it to be socially acceptable to be in a hurry, earl, but I understand that opinions like that may differ” the lady said and started walking out of the changing room, leaving Ciel to follow her and trying to mend his hurt pride again. “And who are you if I might ask” he asked her, she turned around and smirked slightly “My name is lady (n) Aurum, the head of my house “she lied and curtsied slightly. Two pairs of steps where heard moving towards the lord and lady “my lord it seems this man was indeed spying on us” the earl’s butler said while having a hand on the lady’s butler's shoulder. The lady’s butler, Simon, looked at her slightly, with a look of apology, she only smiled a broader smile and said “Well of course, and I’m fairly certain that you are Earl Phantomhive’s servant? You didn’t happen to be buying a ball mask?” She asked, smiling innocently. “What are you referring to Lady Aurum?” The earl asked, she turned to him and said “That is my company, we produce these masks. My servant here was only doing as he was told, we were suspecting one of the shops in this sector was lying to us, because we had huge financial losses” she lied. Simon was now prouder and stood taller than ever before. Ciel looked at his butler and then at the lady in defeat “I am truly sorry if he in someway spoiled your shopping experience lord Phantomhive, it won’t happen again” She said and then turned to his butler fully for the first time. She was surprized to see that his butler was taller than even her first footman, but she ignored the fact and just said “Sir” and left the shop with her butler.  
“Sebastian, gather all information you can about a Lady (N) Aurum”  
“Yes, my lord”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not contiue this for a while. I'm working on a similar project that is waaaay bigger and that's why i would recommend checking that out instead.   
> It's called "Why can I fall in love with you?" and I it's basically the inspiration for this writing. This one actually just contains some ideas re-imagined and altered. 
> 
> Anyway... have a good day! XOX


End file.
